Cosmic Manipulation
The power to manipulate astronomical energy. Partial power of Spatial Manipulation. Also Called *Astronomical Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Cosmic Energy Control *Cosmic Energy Manipulation *Cosmokinesis *Stellar Manipulation Capabilities User can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula, quasars, dark matter, the sun, and the moon. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. User doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. Cosmic Manipulation allows users to employ the available cosmic energies around them to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Applications *Astrokinetic Combat *Astrology (Magic) *Cosmic Awareness *Cosmic Energy Manipulation **Cosmic Energy Blasts **Cosmic Energy Barriers **Cosmic Energy Constructs **Cosmic Energy Punch/Kick **Cosmic Energy Clones *Cosmic Fire Manipulation *Cosmic String Manipulation *Dark Matter Manipulation *Eclipse Manipulation *Electromagnetic Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Force Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation *Meteor Summoning *Molecular Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Stardust Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *Strong Force Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation Variations Matter Manipulation and Reconfiguration/Energy Emission and Absorption: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets. Other abilities include to phase through objects to accelerate the evolution of lifeforms on a planet-wide scale, to see the past by peeling back the layers of time, time travel, trans-dimensional travel, the manipulation and discharge of any form of energy or radiation, the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others, read minds and to influence human emotion and sensation. Some may or may not also possesses the ability to suppress the powers of other beings temporarily or permanently. Associations *Cosmic Entity Physiology *May stem into Universal Manipulation Limits *May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. *Requires training to prevent many side-effects Users *Anti-Spiral (Gurren Lagann) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel) *Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) *﻿Thanos (Marvel) *Havok (Marvel) *Way Big (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Evil Way Big/Albedo (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) *Silver Surfer (Marvel) *Galactus (Marvel) *The Heralds of Galactus (Marvel) *Alien X (Ben 10) *Celestialsapiens (Ben 10) *The Phoenix Force (X-Men) *The M'Kraan Crystal (X-Men) *SCP-515 (SCP Foundation) *Lisa Simpson (via Hand of Buddha (The Simpsons Game) *To'Kustars'' (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)'' *Galacta (Marvel) *Eternals (Marvel Comics) *Stella (Winx Club) *Great Spirit (Shaman King) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex; ''with the five Meta Nanites) *The Phoenix Force (Marvel) *Jean Grey (Marvel; as the superhuman host of the Phoenix Force entity) *Godheads (''Various Mythologies) Gallery Magneto03.jpg|Magneto drawing in power from the magnetic field. 637px-Waybig2.png|Way Big (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) using Cosmic Ray attack 593px-Jellal's_unnamed_spell.jpg|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) can manipulate Cosmic Forces Lisa_using_the_hand_of_Budda.jpg|Lisa using 'Hand of Budda' to create a bridge over lava (The Simpsons Game) Power cosmic.jpg Silver Surfer 004.jpg|The Silver surfer (Marvel) Alien X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel) Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Tumblr ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5 500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel) Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel) 347313-120850-adam-warlock super.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel) with the Infinite Gems. 200px-Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) 200px-Lambda-Zero (Earth-616).jpg|Stardust (Marvel) Great_Spirit.jpg|Great Spirit (Shaman King) Unknown.jpeg|Havok (Marvel) 348011-25526-adam-warlock super-1-.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel) manipulating cosmic forces Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers